Massage
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: Darren's back hurts and Chris is more than willing to help. CrissColfer. Rated M. One Shot


"You're Darren fucking Criss, dude. You don't need that bitch weighing you down." Chris got like this when I was dumped. Every time. I think he enjoys pep talks too much.

"Chris, calm down. I know I don't. That's why I dumped her." I sat down.

"Oh. Well. You should've told me that. I wasted a pep talk." He laughed and sat beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You needed it." He laughed and nodded. "So remember that time last month when I rubbed your back and you said you'd rub mine sometime?"

"Yeah. Now?"

"Please? I have been stressed out lately about Charlotte…Amber rubbed my shoulders yesterday and said that I had three or four knots in my shoulders alone." Chris motioned for me to take my shirt off and lay down so I did and he went to grab lotion. "Thanks so much Chris."

"Anything for you Dare. Where's it hurt most?" He squirt some lotion on his hands.

"Between my shoulder blades and my lower back."

Chris rubbed between my shoulder blades and moved across my upper back, getting those knots out as he went. "That feels so good Chris." I let out a moan and he laughed.

"I know Dare. Relax your muscles. You're tensing up." He was trying to work out a knot that was near my side.

"I can't relax. That tickles!" I let out a giggle. Big mistake.

"Oh really now?" He moved his hands directly on my sides and ran his fingers across them.

"Chris! Stop!" I laughed and rolled into a ball. He kept at it.

"Say I give the best back rubs!" I said it. "Say I'm an amazing friend." That too. "Say I'm an awesome actor!" I said that and thought he'd be done. "Say you will make out with me." He stopped tickling me and sat down, wiping his hands off on a towel.

"You want to?" He knew I was bi-curious and told me that he would help me find out if I wanted to, but that was a little over five months ago. "I didn't think you remembered."

"Yeah, I remembered. How could a gay guy forget that his strikingly handsome straight friend told him he was bi-curious?" He laughed and looked into my eyes. They were dark with lust.

"Come here." He did and I gently pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

I kissed him lightly at first, but when Chris' hands found my hair everything heated up.

"Too many clothes." I complained into the kiss and pulled Chris' shirt off. I pulled away and sat up, admiring his body. "You're beautiful, Chris." I kissed his cheek and lay beside him, tugging his arm.

He got the hint and straddled me. He bent down and kissed my neck while playing with my nipples and the hair on my chest. "Feels…so…good." I moaned at the touch of his lips. He moved his hands down to my belt.

"Can I?" I nodded and he undid my belt and pants and pulled them off, leaving my boxers on. He took his pants off as well. "Tell me when I need to stop." He kissed down my chest and hooked his fingers into my waistband and pulled down. My half hard dick was left exposed, but it felt natural to be naked with Chris. He took off his boxers and rubbed my dick a few times, getting me fully hard.

He knelt between my legs and took my head into his mouth. He went down until his nose was flush with my skin. I moaned. "Fuck, Chris." He looked up and me and bobbed his head a few times. "Shit. If you keep that up I'm going to cum." I closed my eyes, but opened then a few moments later and whined. "Why?"

Chris had pulled away and was sitting up now. "How far do you want to go?" It was a question hidden in a question.

"I trust you, Chris." He nodded and grabbed the lotion that was on my bedside table.

He lathered his fingers in it and pushed my legs apart. "Let me know if it's too much." I nodded and he kissed me while pushing a finger inside my ass.

"Shit." He stopped immediately. "Keep going. I just have to get used to it." It hurt like a bitch, but also felt really good. He added a second finger and stretched me. I nodded and he added a third. I hissed at the pain but then moaned loudly when he his my prostate. He pulled out and I whimpered at the loss, he just laughed at me.

"You don't happen to have any condoms do you?" I nodded and pointed to the box under my table. He handed it to me and I rummaged through it until I found a little blue package. I handed it to him. "Thank you." Chris opened it and rolled it onto his dick. He slicked up with lotion and positioned himself at my entrance. "This is gonna hurt, I'm not gonna lie, but the pain subsides after a bit."

"Okay. I'm ready." He pushed in. "Shit." He was right. It hurt like hell. He slowly pushed all the way inside me and waited for me to adjust. "Fuck, Chris. You're so big. You can move." He did. He started out slow at first, but picked up a steady pace. He grabbed my legs and put my ankles on his shoulders. He rubbed my calves and thrust into me harder. "So close." I moaned and tipped my head back.

"Me too." He grunted and pumped my dick with his hand. I came almost instantly. He pulled out of me and rolled the condom off and pumped his dick, moments later he came onto my chest.

"That was amazing." I panted. "Thank you Chris."

"Anything for you Darebear." He brushed my curls out of my eyes and they fell right back in my eyes. He tried again.

"Give it up, babe. They only stay up with pomade." I laughed and closed my eyes. "I'm sticky."

"Let's go take a shower." He got up. "Wait, did you just call me babe?" He smiled.

"Maybe."


End file.
